The Fire Inside your Heart
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Ally Dewood had always wondered who she was and what had happened to her real family. Now, with a new villain invading Earth, she will discover her true origin and a family member she never thought would be possible. Rated T for action, violence, kissing but not very graphic, blood, death, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello everyone. Here is my brand new story staring my Ben 10 OC, Ally Drewood. This will be a long story like my other story, A Fathers Heart, so be patient and I will be ready with more chapters to the story. Ally Drewood, Harriet Drewood, David Drewood, Bud, Mikey, Fiara, Flamero, Snickers the dog, Carl Leonard Mathews, and the Gold Stars middle school, and the fictional town of Tidal Cliffs belong to me. Rachel Jocklin, Sasha Jocklin, Sparkle, the Grant and Jocklin mansions, and the city of Staybrook belong to my friend GoldGuardian2418. Rook Blonko, Ben Tennyson, Tetrax, Undertown, The Plumbers, and all Omnitrix aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**The Fire Inside your Heart**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Pyros, a world of wide-open land, rivers of molten lava, and hot, scorching fire. It seemed highly unlikely for any life could live upon this heated tundra._

_But, there was life._

_Pyronites. Humanoid beings whose bodies were made of volcanic rock, and contained inside each pyronite was a bright, inner magma-body, with a heart that was just as bright and hot._

_For millions of years, the pryonites have thrived upon this planet, and although they rarely came into contact with other life forms due to their planet being a star and had very limited access to other life, the pyronites once lived life in solitude from the rest of the galaxy, until the arrival of the Plumbers, an intergalactic law enforcement organization that protected all extra terrestrial life from war and threat. When the first team arrived on Pryos, they introduced the pyronites with technology and tool to better improve the civilization. Over the next years or so, the pyronites have finally managed a much greater society with the help of the Plumbers. Thanks to trade and commerce and interaction with other races, the pyonites soon began to disperse to new planets and share their culture and knowledge of their world._

_Most of the major factors the planet shared with other worlds was their research facility, researching cellular production, diseases, viruses, and mutations. _

_One of the scientists that worked in the mutation department was a skinny, young pyronite named Vulcan. Despite being the youngest scientist in the research facility, he was determined and ambitious to his fellow workers, but this ambition came at a price. _

_During his frantic research, he had had a relationship with another pyronite. A female named Fiara. She was kind, smart, and very beautiful. _

_Before her love became infatuated with his work, Fiara and Vulcan were inseparable young lovers. However, due to his overwhelming concern with his work and never-ending attempts to gain a higher position in the research facility, Fiara and Vulcan slowly started to drift apart. Fiara no longer saw Vulcan as her love, but a pryonite who was now more concerned for himself than for her and their future. _

_She left him despite his pleas and promises to make their lives better, but she made it clear that she can not wait for him any longer. _

_So she left him alone._

_The departure tore Vulcan apart. The loss of Fiara plagued his mind for over a month, and it was starting to show some side effects at his job. He was late, not talkative, and very slow in the lab, and was told that if he didn't sober up he would be fired. So one night, in order to save his position, he began to work on a project of his. He was going to strip apart two DNA strands and connect them to other strands to form a mutated strand. _

_However, as he was working on two of the DNA strands, his elbow knocked down a open beaker filled with flammable liquid._

_A__n explosion erupted in the room, and Vulcan was the only one inside. the other scientists ran to the entrance of the room to see what happened. The room was a blaze of fire all over, but that wasn't thee terrible thing that had the attention of the scientists. A tall, strong, and monstrous figure stood in the middle of the room. It was a pyronite, but it was taller, and much more frighting. It had sharp claws for hands, and two sharp, devil-like horns on top its head, and a roaring flame was on the top of the head as well. It was Vulcan, only now he was a mutant pyronite who was confused as to why the scientists were scared of him. He tried to speak, but found that his voice was low and menacing._

_The scientists ran away from him in mortal terror, but Vulcan ran after them all the way to the city. The civilians were scared and frightened of this monster, and there was nothing that Vulcan could do to change that. So, seeing that he saw no acceptance among his people, Vulcan left the city and out into the outskirts of the mountain ranges._

_For several days, Vulcan called the mountains his home, and for most of the days he had discovered that his pyrokinetic abilities were even more powerful, his heat was almost hotter than the lava fields on the planet and his strength was even greater than the strength of a Crabdozer. Yet despite this discovery, he was very deep in thought until he came to his own revelation. If his kind did not except him, why should he? Or better yet, if the whole galaxy didn't except him, why should he? This made something inside him snap and the old Vulcan was gone and replaced with a new, evil one; a Vulcan who was now a monster who was shunned by his kind and would turn against them. But first, he had to make the one pyronite he knew suffer for what she had done to him. Vulcan was ready to kill._

* * *

_It had been many months since Fiara had left Vulcan and for a while she was alone, that was until she met Flamero, a retired Plumber who was also a pyronite. The two met after a night in one of the towns and had instantly fallen in love. And then, after months of getting to know each other, and a successful propose, Flamero and Fiara were married and shortly after a few more months, they had a son named Heatblast. It was a very happy life for Fiara, because not only did she have a new family, she had a family with a husband who cared about her and would protect her and their child._

_One day, Fiara, Flamero, and a 5-year-old Heatblast were walking home after a nice time at the lava fields they would swim at, when Fiara saw something that shocked her._

_the home they lived I was burning into a pile of molten rock and debris. Heatblast was so afraid that he held up his hands to his mother, and she held him in an effort to calm him, but that was put aside when she and Flamero saw a message that seemed to be blasted and pressed to the ground._

_It read as follows._

_**Hello, Fiara. It has been 10 years since you left me, left me to be in isolation. Well, all has changed since you were gone. I have become something greater than all life on this planet, or better yet all life in this universe. Your house is a demonstration of my power, and I am so excited to see you and your family suffer from my wrath. Vulcan.**_

_The couple was horrified by the ominous warning and Flamero knew that they had to do something. If Vulcan was able to do such damage to their home, there was no telling what he could to them. _

_That's when hr got and idea. Flamero told his love that he would inform the Plumbers of their situation and they would help them evacuate to a safer home, and maybe that they would stop the monster. _

_Little did he know that in the distance, a hunched figure in hiding was listening to their plan, and was grinning with utter evil._

* * *

_That night, two ships belonging to the Plumbers were being loaded with all the personal belongings of the family of pryonites who were desperate to get going. Fiara and Flamero were going to ride in the first ship while all the belongings would be in the second._

_Just then, as the last box was loaded onto the second ship, a blast of hot flame shot out of nowhere and caught three Plumber members, their bodies instantly on fire and left in a charcoal pile of bones and armor. Soon the figure of the mutated Vulcan came into view, and he was staring straight at the family, his face now a mask of fury._

_He cursed at Fiara for her cruel and heartless act of leaving him, turning him into this monster. He then cursed and insulted the little boy alien in her arms, calling him a weak son that should have been his. This angered Flamero and he charged at the monster, firing fire balls at the beast. But, to his horror, the flames didn't damage Vulcan. Flamero was frozen with utter shock, hypnotized by the giant pyronite until Vulcan sneered at him._

_Heatblast screamed and Fiara screamed as well, for what they saw was horrific. Vulcan formed a sword from his own fire and his left arm and the sword impaled Flamero, lifting up the lifeless body as the inner glow of him turned gray and his body now turned to black._

_Heatblast was so scared that he struggled out of his mothers arms and ran for the second ship in sheer terror. Fiara tried to go after him, but another fire blast stopped her in her tracks, and Vulcan was now advancing to her. Just then, the other Plumbers charged at Vulcan, distracting him long enough for one of the Plumbers to escort Fiara to the first ship. After a few minutes, the two ships started to depart, but Vulcan was desperate. He formed a large fireball and fired at the first ship, miles up and out of the planets atmosphere, and the fireball hit its mark. The tip of the ship's wings was blasted off._

_Even though the ships were far away from Pyros as the fireball hit, the first ship had to find the closest planet to make repairs while the second ship proceeded to its destination, the Plumbers space station, with Heatblast still on board. The first ship docked on to a nearby station for repairs, but the repairs were not in Fiara's concern._

_She was more concerned for her child who had taken the wrong ship. She asked them that if there was any way she could to her son and the Plumber members told her that they would get into contact with the space station and determine whether if it was safe to venture out, because a huge solar flare was about to happen and cause a Space Hurricane, a very rare occurrence, but very deadly. Fiara was now worried and scared for her son and hoped that he would be alright as she cried sadly._

_That's when the ships communicator came online. It was a message from the crew on the second ship. They reported that their ship managed to safely land at the Plumbers space station and that Heatblast was safe._

_Fiara was grateful for her son's safety, but she knew that she wasn't free from the trouble that was forced upon her. She knew that a space hurricane would last nearly 9 years and the fact that Vulcan was still out there made the situation much more unsafe._

_That's when one of the Plumbers saw her position and told her about a possible solution. He told her that they were close to a planet that accepted alien travelers and was considered a safe immigration destinations for all extra terrestrial life. It was Earth. He told her that in order to be excepted as a resident of the planet she would have to take some time to study most of the worlds history, culture, government, and any language that was used. She would then decide which living arrangement she would have while she stayed._

_The first choice was to live in an underground alien city were they would be hidden from the inhabitants who had no idea of their existence, while second one would be to physically change her form to the dominant species of Earth; a human, and live in any country and city of her choosing, and be given a earth identification and change of name._

_And finally, while she would live on Earth, she would be informed of the passage of the hurricane and she could transported to the Plumbers space station, and be reunited with Heatblast._

_Fiara thought hard about this, she didn't want to make the wrong choice._

_Then it hit her, Fiara knew that when making choices, there is no right or wrong, just choices. And whatever one she makes, she's going to make the best of it._

_Fiara made her decision; she would live on Earth for the tine being, and would change her physical appearance._

* * *

_It had taken Fiara almost 6 weeks for her to study everything about her new home planet, as well as doing a test to see if she was ready, but she manage to pass and was soon ready to go. _

_Before heading to Earth, she was place in a scanner that would physically change her alien form to that of a human. she was now changed to a 30-year-old Caucasian woman with long black hair with red and yellow highlight, with a healthy yet lovely physique. She was then given her Earth name and I.D card as well as the destination of the city and country she would reside._

_Fiara was now, Samantha Olivia Farmington, of Tidal Cliffs, California, who worked as an accountant for the towns local bank._

__For about 3 years, Fiara had earned a steady income, and for most part was having a good life on Earth. However, loves sweet song would return to her ears, and that happened when she meet another suitor. A human male named Carl Leonard Mathews. Fiara was worried about being in love once again after all that had happened to her, and didn't want it to happen again. Fiara had to think if it was time for her to pursue a new relationship, and after hours of weighing the pros and cons, she felt it was time. She had go focus on the future rather than the past.__

__Fiara discovered that Carl had a similar personality to her past husband, Flamero. Carl was a compassionate, hard working, and caring man, and she immediately began to like him. True, he wasn't a pyronite, but he was a very nice human and Fiara believed that it would be okay to have a romantic relationship with him after the death of Flamero.__

__After almost a year, they were married and were soon blessed with a child. A baby girl. Fiara was so happy to have a daughter, and promised that she would be there to protect her new offspring. In the small room of the hospital where she and the child rested, Fiara recollected of the birth of her son Heatblast and wondered how he would react when he heard of the news of having a human sister. The thought was silly, but Fiara knew that it would take some time before the time was right. Right now, she had another thing in mind, and that was keeping her baby girl comfortable. Smiling upon the newborn, she held the child close to her heart, letting her warm, steady heartbeat soothe the baby.__

__Little did she know that she was being watched from the window. A small, camera robot with wing was spying from the outside, video taping the scene from outside. After it gained enough footage, it flew quickly into earths atmosphere and out into soace, beginning its long journey home to review the footage to its villainous master, Vulcan.__

* * *

::11 years later::

Out among the stars and shooting comets, cruising at speeds relative to a ship sailing to a new country, a large, red, space craft was slowly making its way to earths orbit. The outside was very intimidating, but it was inside that was of greater concern.

Inside the ships main control room, strange, and otherworldly creatures were seated amongst the various control panels, keeping watch for hazards and for on coming ships, mainly those belonging to the Plumbers.

At the center of the room, seated on a throne of black, steel iron, was Vulcan. The villan was now the captain of thus ship as well as commander of an army if mutated aliens.

Suddenly, the main monitor began to beep and whirl as the coordinate and distance of the location appeared on screen.

"Earth is approximately 5,734 miles away. We should arrive soon, lord Vulcan." spoke one of the mutated aliens. The mutated pyronite arose from his seat and made his way to the screen, clawed hands behind his back as he stared at the planet presented to him.

"After all these years of searching, years of countless fuel loss and sacrifices, it has now arrived." vulcan spokevin his low voice, but a smile of vile wickedness came to his face. "The first planet to begin my reign as supreme ruler, then the entire galaxy. But, in order to commence my plan, the halfling must be found. And after my spy-bots discovery, I can finally retrieve the halfling and begin my domination."

After this sinister monologue, Vulcan turned around and gave orders to a number of mutated aliens to scour the parts of the planet in spy jets to find the location of the halfling and report the findings as soon as possible. Then that way, Vulcan and the ship can land at the location and collect the needed halfling to prepare for his domination.

As the selected aliens left for the jets and prepared to leave the cargo bay, Vulcan looked back at the planet, sneering at the spinning wod in deep concentration. "Soon, all the galaxy will be mine."

* * *

**(And that is it for the prologue. Now that that has been done, it is time for me to focus on the next chapter. It may take time for I am hard at work finishing up a chapter for my other story Moments with Sparklings, so please be patient. I would like to thank GoldGuardian2418, newbienovelistRD, and EmeraldMoonGem for helping me on this part. So, until then, Sparkling Lover out, but will be back shorty with the next chapter.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Here is the next chapter to my new long story. I do not own the song Dare by Stan Bush.)**

* * *

**Happy Times**

* * *

It was close to the end of the school year at Gold Stars middle school in Staybrook, California, and all the students were seated on the auditorium for a special ceremony for the students who had received excellent grades, hard work, and finally, the last reward, Gold Star Student of the School Year, a title that rewarded a student of the school who has met the goals of the school and has been a role model to others.

Sitting on the bleachers with most of the students and teachers hers was 11-year-old Ally Drewood. A young girl with long black hair who had moved to Staybrook, California with her adoptive parents, Harriet and David Drewood, after the two got themselves positions as teachers for the Staybrook College of The Future Minds in the Mathematics and Science department. The college was also where Ally's adoptive cousin, Rachel Jocklin went. Rachel was Ally's favorite cousin and often visited her home of the Grant Mansion and the Jocklin Mansion, but Rachel wasn't alone in the two homes.

Aliens. Aliens from outer space had taken refuge with the young 20-year-old Rachel and had become a part of her family, as well as Ally's. At first when Rachel brought her to her home, Ally was very scared of the aliens, but then after some explanation by Rachel, Ally soon began to like the aliens, as well as Rachel's fiancée, Rook Blonko, a Revonnahgander who was a member of the Plumbers and partner to Ben Tennyson, who was a secret crush to Ally, but she admired Rook for his politeness and caring character.

"So, who do you think is going to get the Gold Star Student of the School Year award?" Mikey asked, a small, round, 13-year-old boy who had in the past been a bully to Ally while he was a part of a group of bullies. The leader of the group was Bud, a 15-year-old boy with a bald head and pimples, who always tormented Ally for no apparent reason. Luckily, Mikey turned away from the dark side and became a new friend to Ally and had gained new friends with the aliens. As for Bud, after two years of constantly getting into trouble forbullying, he was expelled from the school and was no longer allowed to enroll in any school in the city of Staybrook.

"I'm not sure who it's going to be. But at least we can guess." Ally spoke after watching a girl from her Math class accept the award for best Math skills. The principle then pulled out another award and went on to announce the next award.

"Now, before we present the Gold Star Student of the School Year award, I would like to present a special award to one of our students. Change is a very hard thing to over come, but then there are times when change can be good for the better of others. This student is a perfect example. He has once been on the wrong path but was suddenly taken down a new path that led to new friends and a bright future. He has become a leading member of the Friends to Those in Need club during school after hours, and has been a great friend to all the younger students and teaching the right ways to stand up against being bullied. This special award goes to...Mikey Ralph Corrison."

"Mikey, that's you!" Ally smiled and Mikey gasped at his name being called. He almost cried as he went down the stairs and up to the podium to accept his award with a grin of appreciation.

As Mikey returned to his seat, the principle went to pick up the last award, a crown with plastic diamonds and a golden star emblem on the front. This was the Gold Star Student of the School Year award, and everyone in the room became silent as the principle began. "Now, to announce the Gold Star Student of the School Year. To earn this title, One must show true kindness, even when kindness hasn't been shown to them, helping those who have wronged them, and showing that everyone deserves to be shown forgiveness and gentleness. This student is a great example, for she has forgiven the one who wronged her on the first week of the school year and now they have become great friends. It has truly been a great achievement by this student, and it shows immensely in her art. There for, I would like to announce that the Gold Star Student of the School Year goes to...Ally Drewood!"

Ally had to hold her mouth from gasping so loud when the mention of her name was heard. But, that was quickly drowned by the roars of cheers and clapping of the other students and staff. Ally could hardly comprehend what was happening before her. She was the Gold Star Student. Even though she believed that someone else would have the title, she couldn't believe that she was the one.

Ally then made her way down to the podium and smiled with happiness and thankfulness that shown not only from her face, but also in her sparkling, blue eyes. The Principle grinned and placed the crown onto the child's head and long, black hair. "We are very proud of you, Ally. You should be very proud of yourself." he told her.

Ally nodded her head and returned to her spot next to Mikey, and he hugged her tightly, telling her 'congratulations' to her in her ear. As the cheers and claps died down, the Principle went on to close the ceremony, telling them this. "This year was filled with great students and that you should all be proud and happy to know that no matter the rewards we give, we all know that you are all Gold Star Students inside. Thank you all for coming and we hope to see you again next school year."

* * *

All the busses filled with happy kids began to leave the school parking lot, as well as cars and vans that were driven by the parents of some of the students, while the others left by either bicycle or walked home. Ally and Mikey were the ones that walked home. However, they enjoyed walking down the street and into the smaller portion of the downtown area because they could look into the stores and talk about the day they had before they reached the side walks that lead to their homes int he suburbs. It wasn't that long of a walk, at least not to the children, since ether would be more interest in a certain topic they talked about.

"Wow, Ally. I can't believe you are the Gold Star Student! I had no idea...Okay, maybe I did have a hunch but I am so glad you did." Mikey smiled and exclaimed as he and Ally walked down the area of the street that had various food marts and bakery's, the smell of fresh grilled chicken coming from the deli, and the sweet aroma of cherry and apple pie from the bakery.

"I am glad that I got the crown, but I feel that anybody could have won it, and I wouldn't mind it at all. But I just don't want to be seen as a Mary-Sue type of kid, you know what I mean? Remember the time Bud called me a Mary-Sue? It was then I started to wonder if I was too perfect." Ally admitted.

"No way." said Mikey firmly. "I haven't known you that long, but I know you're not a Mary-Sue."

"Why do you say that?" Ally asked.

"Because Mary-Sues don't have such great friends and family to count on when they need help." he said. "They're also not kind to others. You have cool aliens as friends, your cousins care a lot about you as do your parents, and you've been super kind to me, even though I was once mean to you."

Ally felt her doubts of being a Mary-Sue flushed away like a current being swept back to the depths of the ocean, and smiled as she hugged Mikey. "You're right. Mary-Sue's never have great friends, even friends like you." she cooed as she placed a small kiss on Mikey's cheek. Mikey instantly blushed and sheepishly grinned and snickered.

"Golly." he stuttered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't miss Mary-Sue and her sidekick, chicken nugget." said a taunting voice that Ally had known for nearly 2 years and she groaned as she and Mikey turned to see their speaker. Bud, the bald teen, was coming right at them before he stopped and crossed his arms and scoffed. "Guess I was right about you, you are the Queen of perfect, perfectly dumb girls."

"Bud, please leave us alone. You've already been expelled from the school, and shouldn't you have learned your lesson about bullying by now?" Ally asked him but he just growled.

"Shut up! I don't listen to dumb girls like you, Ally Dumbwood." Bud shouted until he reached into a back pack he had with him and pulled out a long, aluminum baseball bat. "Anybody up for a game of 'Hitting your Head' game?"

Mikey gave Ally a look that meant that now was the time to go. So, without looking back, Ally and Mikey turned and ran. "What a way to start the summer vacation, huh?" Mikey asked as he ran.

"Yeah. Hey, I have an idea. Follow me!" Ally told him as they kept running down the street until they reached a path that lead to the forest. As Ally and Mikey made their way through the foliage and brushed away the branches that poked at them, Ally pulled up her right sleeve. A bright, green and blue watch was tightly strapped onto her wrist with an mock Omnitrix symbol on the top. Ally held her hand up and slammed down on the symbol, and immediately a light glowed from inside the watch. This watch was actually a tracking device she could activate, and once she did in any situation such as this, her destination would be shown on a computer screen at the Grant Mansion, where her personal rescue team, Ally's Alien Angels, as well as Mikey's rescue team, could find them and save them.

While their location was reported to the computer at the mansion, Ally and Mikey found themselves blocked by a row of large tree branches and weeds, and they had a hard time trying to get over it as well as under it. "It's no use. It's too tall and thick." Ally whined, but then they heard the approaching footsteps of Bud coming, and they turned to see him appear, the aluminum baseball bat in his hands, gently patting it on his palm.

"Awe, looks like you're out of luck, weirdo and munchkin. Now I can have some fun with you." Bud chuckled darkly and Mikey hid behind Ally and she held him close, comforting him. "This time your luck has run out, loser."

"Ha, when have I heard that before?" said and electric voice and Bud stood still and turned to his left. A tall, black and green alien with long dreadlocks and a long tail with plugs at the tips of them, and the fingers also had plugs, and there was a large, green eye, was standing right behind him "Oh, I remember you saying that. Back in May 14th, last year." This black and green creature was Feedback, a Conductoid alien who had the power to control electricity, and the plugs on his fingers and tail began to spark violently, showing that he wasn't very happy that Bud was trying to hurt his surrogate little niece, who happened to be Ally.

"Get away from me. I know karate!" Bud shouted, but then a cool breeze came to the back on him, making the teen turn to see what was behind him. A black, and blue moth like creature with green eyes and huge wings was blowing cold breath and snarling at him. This was Big Chill, a Necrofriggian that had the power of turning invisible like a ghost and had ice powers.

"Karate? Ha! I've never seen you do a karate move in all the years I lived on this planet." Big Chill taunted.

"Well, I will hurt you if you get close." bud countered, but then heard a growl from behind.

A large, tiger-like creature with green eyes and one claw on each hand was standing before whim, his teeth bared and growling. This was Rath, a Appoplexian. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, PUNK! RATH HATES BULLIES THAT PICK ON RATHS HUMAN FRIENDS!" he roared at the teen, scaring him a like as Bud backed up but he then bumbled into another alien.

It was a red, muscular alien with four, strong arms, four orange eyes, and a black strip on its face. "Where do you think you're going? Thinking of hurting my little cousin again?" This alien said. This was Four Arms, a Tetramand that was one of Ally's best friends and was considered a surrogate cousin to her.

"Get away!" Bud shouted as he swung the bat, but Four Arms grabbed the bat and pulled it away.

"Ooh, that was a very bad idea, kid." the Tetramand growled as his hands crushed the bat, and with his immense strength, rolled the crumbled bat into a tin ball.

"Oh, that old thing? I wasn't going to use that at all." Bud stammered, but his stammering wasn't going to deter these aliens.

That's when he felt a warm, heat source from behind him. He turned and yelped. It was a humanoid alien, but was covered in volcanic rock, but it was also on fire. This was Heatblast, the very first of all the aliens Ally had ever met. They had met at a camp where Heatblast originally lived at, but after meeting up with Ally, and becoming her new best friend, Heatblast had decided to leave the forest and eventually met up with Rachel Jocklin, who in return welcomed him to her home at the Grant mansion. Heatblast and Ally then reunited the very first day Ally arrived, and since then Ally and Heatblast had become inseparable, almost to a point becoming surrogate brother and sister.

"I am really getting tired of having to deal with you. We have given you too much warnings, but now this has drawn the line. Going after my sister and her friend with a bat has gone too far." Heatblast glared at Bud as he advanced on him, but Bud was quick to grab...a stick, and waved around like a fly swatter/

"Get away! Back off! I'm warning ya!"

How pathetic.

Heatblast then took his fingers and licked them with his fiery tongue, reached out to the tip of the branch, and pinched. All at once the branch was engulfed in flames and Bud dropped it quickly so as to not get burned, but then found himself being closed in by the aliens as they slowly, and menacingly came to him. With a shriek, Bud scrambled away and ran as fast as his legs could go, faster and faster, until he made it out of the forest and back into the town, the aliens far behind.

"AND STAY OUT!" Rath roared.

"Don't even bother, that gingerbread man won't show his face around again." Four Arms told Rath and the Tiger went back over to the others.

Ally and Mikey immediately hugged the aliens that had come to their rescue, relieved that they had gotten there in time. "Ally? Mikey? That boy didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Feedback with concern.

They shook their heads. "You stopped him before he had a chance to." said Mikey.

Ally suddenly looked a bit worried, which Heatblast noticed. "What's wrong, Ally?" he asked his surrogate little sister.

"I'm worried Bud might call for help and the police will come looking for you and that will expose you guys," she said worriedly.

A ribbit sounded as a familiar alien in a dark bodysuit and sunglasses landed beside them. "You don't have to worry about that," he said reassuringly. "Mrs. Vernon, who owns the local bakery, saw Bud chasing you two with a bat and reported it to the police. I watched from the alley as they put him into one of the police cars and drove him home, and boy was he bawling like a baby."

Mikey laughed. "I never saw him cry before. But that is what he gets from messing with us." Mikey spoke and he and Bullfrag did a high five the others nodded in agreement.

Just then, from behind the large branches and weeds began to shrivel and move away as Swampfire, AmphFibian, Crashhopper, and Jetray appeared, both of them gasping for air.

"Whew! You guys are to quick!" Swampfire heaved as Bullfrag helped him stand straight.

"No need to worry, guys. We manage to scare Bud off and Mikey is okay, as well as Ally." Heatblast explained and the Mikey ran over to greet them.

"Sorry you guys had to miss the show." Mikey said as he accepted all the hugs and noogiesfrom his rescue team.

"What matters now is that you are alright, little man." Bullfrag smiled as he ruffled the boys hair.

"Say, since everyone is okay, how about we have a race to the mansion, like we always do?" ally asked, and she was right about one thing. Whenever the two rescue teams would meet after scaring away Bud or any other bully, they would have a race to see who could make it to the Grant mansion . The team who makes it back with either Ally or Mikey would win. It was very fun and everyone enjoyed it.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Big Chill said and everyone agreed to race, and Ally and Mikey went to their teams to line up side by side as Bullfrag got out his portable radio and turned on a song said that as soon as the song came on, they could go. Everyone nodded and took their positions.

The blast of an electric guitar came our of the radio like a sonic blast and the aliens and children immediately started the race. Heatblast and Bullfrag were already at the lead, since they were each a personal favorite to the children. At the back were Amphfibian and Four Arms with Ally and Mikey running along side them. Four Arms was quick to scoop up his little buddy up on his shoulders and Ally laughed as Four Arms leapt over some obstacles, often making her bounce. AmphFibian was holding Mikey with his tentacles as he flew across the ground, and Mikey cheered as he and this jellyfish alien raced to catch up with Ally and Four Arms.

From a distance, the music played.

**_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered_**

**_And there's nowhere to turn_**

**_You wonder how you keep going_**

**_Think of all the things that really mattered_**

**_And the chances you've earned_**

"Quick, AmphFibian, leap over Four Arms and we'll get to the others faster!" Mikey told his friend.

"You got it, Mikey!" AmphFibian said as he flew up and over Four Arms, distracting the Tetramand with his free tentacles, causing him and Ally to stop.

"Hey!" Four Arms called out.

"See you later, slow pokes!" the duo called with a laugh.

"We can beat them, come on!" Ally encouraged Four Arms and he went on, but as he did he felt a slight tingle and a pain in his calve.

"Ow! Ow! Ooh cramp! Cramp in the calve!" Four Arms wailed as he stopped and kneeled on one knee to rub his other leg. Ally slid down his back and asked him if he was okay, to which he said this. "No. It hurts a little." That's when he saw Rath coming to them and he shouted, "Tetramand down! Rath, avenge me and take her with you!"

"Got it, Big Red!" Rath called out and knelt so that Ally could get on his back.

"Are you going to be okay, Four Arms?" Ally asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Just gotta get this muscle stretched out and I'll catch up." Four Arms called to them as Rath took off, running on four legs rather than his normal two legged pace. He would do this when he needed to get to places faster, and this race was a perfect time to use his four legged running. Ally held on tightly by hugging Rath's neck and was careful to not choke her friend.

"Coming through!" Rath roared as he and Ally ran underneath AmphFiban and Mikey, causing the pair to flip and fall down but neither were harmed, except for AmphFibian, who was feeling dizzy due to Rath bursting from underneath him which caused him to spin several times before felling down.

"Hop on, Mikey! I'll hop us to the lead!" Crashhopper cried and Mikey raced over to the Insect alien and leapt to his back. Crashhopper soon began hopping great distances, catching up to Rath and Ally.

**_The fire in your heart is growing_**

**_You can fly if you try leaving the past behind_**

**_Heaven only knows what you might find_**

Rath and Ally screeched to a halt as Crashhopper bounded right in front of them and hoped farther away, with Mikey waving to them.

"Buggy getting ahead, and Rath getting tired." Rath heaved as he breathed hard. Ally rubbed his neck and told him this.

"You can make it Rath, just take your time to breathe, then sprint."

Rath took the child's advice and after taking a couple breaths, he ran off again, making his way to the swamp area, but as he felt the yucky, cold water and moss o his paws he roared and hissed. Despite being a strong, brave alien, he still had some feline dislikes, and that was water.

"Awe, is the kitty cat afraid of getting wet?" teased Swampfire as he carried Mikey over the swamp with his vines.

"Hey, remember this is for fun, Swampy." Mikey lightly scoped Swampfire and the alien nodded.

"I'll apologize when we get to the mansion."

Ally watched as Swampfire and Mikey move ahead, as well as helping Rath clean his paws up.

"Rath not going through that." Rath growled. "Sorry, Ally. Guess we lose today."

"Whoa!" Ally squealed as she felt long, black dreadlocks wrap around her stomach and carry her up to the treetops. It was Feedback. "Feedback!"

"That's my name! Take a cat nap, Rath. I'll get her to the finish line!" the Conductoid laughed and smiled his infamous smile as he and Ally swig through the trees.

_**Dare**_

_**Dare to believe you can survive**_

_**You hold the future in your hand**_

_**Dare**_

_**Dare to keep all your dreams alive**_

_**It's time to take a stand**_

_**You can win if you Dare**_

"Hey down there!" Ally laughed and cheered to Swampfire and Mikey from above the tree tops as Feedback extended his two dreadlocks to tie them against two branches. Then he stopped running and pulled himself back, and held Ally tightly, for he was about to do a sling-shot maneuver. As soon as he was far back, Feedback pulled his legs up and he and Ally shot out of the woods like a bullet and landed safely on the power lines by the road which led to the Grant mansion. Feedback immediately began running on the power lines, and this made him run twice as fast since he could control electricity.

Swampfire and Mikey were almost about ready to call quits, when a set of clawed feet grasped Mikey by his arms, flying him up in the air. It was Jetray. "Hang on, little buddy! I'll get us there!" Jetray smiled and Mikey cheered.

"Whoo Hoo! This is awesome!" Mikey cheered as he and the alien flew high into the air, the wind hitting their faces, causing cheerful tears to come to their eyes. That's when they spotted Feedback and Ally, racing along the power lines. "Having fun, Ally!" Mikey called to her.

"Yes!" Ally cried and urged Feedback to go faster.

"I'm running as much as my feet can carry me!" Feedback said as he continued sprinting down the power lines, but the came to an abrupt stop. They had reached the end and there were no other power lines. "Oh boy."

"How are we suppose to catch up now?" Ally groaned, but then she shrieked as she felt something grab her and lift her into the air. She looked up and saw nothing, but then she hear a cool, ghostly voice.

"Not to worry, Ally. Just hang on tight." Big Chill laughed as he held her to his chest and they flew after Jetray and Mikey, easily getting back in the lead. "Last one back gets to take out the trash!" Big Chill playfully taunted, making Jetray flap his wings to go faster, making both him and Big Chill fly head to head.

"Not before I make it home first, Big Chill!" Jetray chuckled.

_**Everybody's trying to break your spirit**_

_**Keeping you down**_

_**Seems like it's been forever**_

_**But there's another voice if you'll just hear it**_

_**Saying it's the last round**_

_**Looks like it's now or never**_

"Hey, down here! I'll take care of the rest o f the race, Jetray!" Bullfrag called from below and Jetray nodded, and let go of Mikey, The boy hollered cheerfully as he plummeted into his friends arms as Bullfrag caught him with a single, high hop, and hoped farther and farther down the road.

"Big Chill, I don't think yo can make it. We naught need help." Ally said, for she noticed he was huffing and puffing very hard after the hard flying.

"That is where I come in." said a voice Ally recognized. Heatblast was flying close to them and help out his hands. "Quick, jump!" he cried and Big Chill loosened his grip so that Ally could jump into her surrogate brothers arms. "Alright, now lets catch up!" the Pyronite smiled as he propelled himself faster until they came up to Bullfrag and Mikey.

_**Out of the darkness you stumble into the night**_

_**Fighting for the things you know are right**_

_**Dare **_

_**Dare to believe you can survive**_

_**The power is there at your command**_

_**Dare**_

_**Dare to keep all your dreams alive**_

_**It's time to take a stand**_

_**You can win if you Dare**_

Just then, a blast of wind came to the two racers, and the only one blown off course was Heatblast and Ally, but they managed to stay in the air instead of crashing onto the ground and harming themselves. The only side effect to this was that now Bullfrag had began hopping much farther away and they were now behind.

"We got to catch up. What are we going to do?" Ally asked, and Heatblast looked up at the sun and got an idea.

"Hold on tight to me. This might get rough and hot." Heablast warned the child and when he felt her tighten her grip on his chest, he jumped up and blasted himself high up into the air, just a few inches above the atmosphere, but at a safe distance so as to not make Ally lose her breath at a high altitude. From up there, Heatblast was close to the suns rays and used the rays to absorb more heat.

After gaining more heat, he counted down, and Ally held on very tight, for she was about to be in one heck of a wild ride.

All at once, Heatblast shot down from the heavens and nearly hit the ground, but was quick to pull up and fly forward, but was now at a very hush speed, faster than a cheetah! Ally screamed and laughed in excitement; it felt like she was on a high-powered roller coaster.

"Watch out!" Ally cried out as she and Heatblast whizzed past Bullfrag and Mikey, almost knocking them over but they were just a few inches off to the side, and only spun around in reaction to the velocity of Heatblast's flight. "Bye bye!" she cried out as she and Heatblast began flying up into the air, doing some fun stunts as they made their way to the Mansion. The stunts being mostly Heatblast tossing Ally into the air, catapulting her high up and catching her again, even doing cork screws and barrel rolls.

_**Dare **_

_**Dare to believe you can survive**_

_**You hold the future in your hand**_

_**Dare**_

**_Dare to keep all your dreams alive_**

**_The power is there at your command_**

**_Dare_**

**_Dare to keep all your love alive_**

**_Dare to be all that you can be_**

**_Dare_**

**_There is a place where dreams survive_**

**_And it's calling you on to victory_**

**_Dare!_**

**_Dare!_**

"This...Is...AWESOME!" Ally hollered as she and Heatblast speed faster and faster, until the structure of the Grant and Jocklin appear in the horizon.

"Home sweet home. Just a turn and then we'll be coming in for a landing." Heatblast told Ally as he shifted his body to the direction of the home and flew over to the lawn and landed safely, and Ally hopped off and they raced to the door and got inside.

The other aliens inside had already had a hunch that the two were in a race, due to all of their hard breathing and asking and helped them to the couch. "Good thing you didn't hit and break the doors this time, Heatblast." chuckled Water Hazard as he and Chromostone helped the Pryonite to the couch, and Ally was helped b Wildvine who used his vines to carry her to the couch.

"Thanks, Wildvine."

"No problem Ally. Now all we need to do is wait for the rest of your team to show up and you'll win." Wildvine said, and Ally shot up.

"Oh no! I forgot. All the team members must be here in order to win!" she ran to the door and to her disappointment, Mikey, Bullfrag, Swampfire, AphFibian, Jetray, and Crashhopper reached the lawn and were the ones to win the race. At the back of them were the rest of her rescue team, all of them tuckered out. Mikey and his team helped them all inside and sat them in the living room, as well as Ally.

"Sorry, Ally Rath and rest of team too pooped to win." Rath groaned, but then felt Ally pat him on the head.

"It's okay. Besides, it doesn't matter if we win, it's all about having fun. Am I right, boys?" Ally spoke and everyone in the room nodes and agreed with her.

"Here, here to that, Ally." said Upchuck, and Ally turned to him and saw the rest of his friends, The Worst, Walkatrout, and Molestache. She remembered meeting them after she was captured by Khyber, but they all managed to escape him with the help of their friends at the mansion.

"Hoop a roo

Rug a lug lug lug

Duwop Agup

Riggy ma woo!" they chanted as Ally joined them. It was an explanation the small aliens used to express how happy they were.

"Did you win the race, Ally?" asked Walkatrout.

"Not this time." Ally answered, but then she saw that the four aliens had a big, rectangular box behind them. "What have you got there?" she asked and Molestache explained that it was a delivery for Heatblast. The mention of the word, 'Delivery' made Heatblast leave his position on the couch and went over.

"It's here already?" he asked, and Ally could see that he looked excited. "Oh, this is great. Come on, I'll help you bring it to my room." he told the four aliens and helped them lift it up the stairs, and turned to the others that he would be right back. Ally was very curious as to what got Heatblast excited about that box, and she wanted to see what it was. So, while the others in the living room chatted, she snuck up the stairs and followed the aliens upstairs.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Well, sorry to keep you all waiting. I have been having a very busy week this month, mostly due to getting myself ready to get a job and earning my temps to drive. So, just to let you know, I might be a bit slow this month of November and it make take a while for some requests some of you guys asked for. But, I promise that I will use my free time to work on the other stories I promised. Also, a special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping me with the chapter. Thanks buddy. Sparkling Lover out, and will be working on the next chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Here is the next chapter to my story. I apologize for being a little absent on this for a while. I do not own the song "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea. I own Peter, and the fictional restaurant Timothy's Steak House. Sally belongs to GoldGuardian2418.)**

* * *

**Family**** Matters**

* * *

Ally waited by the corner of the hallway that led to Heatblast's room, and watched as the four small aliens and Pyronite went inside the room with the large package. She could hear the grunts and heaves from outside the open door as she waited four Upchuck, The Worst, Molestache and Walkatrout to leave, which they did. She wanted to see what package Heatblast received, but knew it wasn't polite to enter a person's room without permission, nor was it polite to snoop around.

So as she was about to depart from the doorway, she suddenly felt the floor tremble and looked towards her right and saw Wildmutt and Ultimate Wildmutt running down the hallway with Jurry Rigg and Pesky Dust riding on their backs. Turned out that the two small aliens were having a race to see which one was the fastest, and they were busy whooping and hollering that they hardly noticed Ally was in the way.

Ally yelped and quickly jumped out of the way, only to stumble into Heatblast's room and slamming into The Worst, which made him bump into his three other friends; Walkatrout, Molestache and Upchuck. They all rolled into a drawer and they felt dizzy because they hand rolled into it.

Heatblast saw this and went over to see if everyone was alright. The four aliens said they were, but Ally was still a little dazed. "Ally, are you alight?"

Ally shook her head to stop the spinning of her mind and looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm alright. Good thing I got out of the way before I got ran over by the latest contestants of the Kentucky Derby."

"Ha-ha. Don't worry, I'll be sure to let them know about watching where they're going when I meet up with them, Ally. Heatblast laughed.

"Before you get run over?" Ally returned.

"Yep, before I get run over." Heatblast nodded and laughed again. Ally just had a way of making him laugh; a way to make anybody laugh actually. After he finished speaking to the 11-year-old he trend to the four aliens and said that he could take care of his package and that they could go. As The Worst, Walkatrout, Molestache and Upchuck left the room, Ally went over to the large package.

"What do you think is inside of it?" she asked, examining it.

"I'm not certain, but as far as I know it came form my home planet of Pyros." Heatblast explained as he carefully lifted the lid off and placed to one side and he and the human child looked inside. Heatblast's eyes widened and he smiled at what was inside. It was a large portrait; a painting of him and his family. "Oh, I thought this was destroyed in the fire." The Pyronite was very excited as he lifted the large frame and with some help from Ally he hung from a wall and they gazed at it.

"Heatblast, what's this painting for?"

Heatblast was quiet for a moment as he studied the painting. "It's...of me and my family," he said quietly. "The tiny Pyronite in the female Pyronite's arms is me. My mom and dad loved each other very much. He was a Plumber and she was the daughter of a Plumber. Well, they met and fell in love. But something happened to my father and my mother and I got separated when we got put in different escape pods from Pyros. I was found by other Plumbers who trained me and helped me to build a ship to go back to Pyros. I got back there and went to where our home stood, but there had been a fire and I couldn't find my family."

Ally was silent as she watched Heatblast wipe the tears from his eyes. "I was so upset that I got back into the ship and just blindly flew. I came into this solar system's asteroid belt and my ship took heavy damage and I crashed on Earth. Knowing that everyone would be scared of me, I found refuge in the forest, being careful not to set it on fire. I was alone until I saw you in that same forest at Camp Willow Creek. After I met you, I wasn't alone, especially after I saved you and you stuck around, despite your fear of fire."

He now smiled. "A week ago, I received word from Plumber HQ that the same Plumbers who had helped me had found this painting and had given it to them, asking HQ to deliver it to me. That's why I was so happy and still am. It's the one thing I have left of my parents and it's very precious to me, just like you and our big family."

Ally felt sad and happy for her surrogate brother; she felt sad that he had lost both of his parents, and felt happy that he had something very precious to remember them by. She then deeply thought about what Heatblast had just explained to her, seeing that they both had a similar past in a way. He lost his parents, and she had lost her parents. Actually, she lost her father after a their house had caught on fire when she was a toddler, and there wasn't any traces of her mother at the scene. Yet, Ally still had a vague memory of that day, but it was very faint. In the memory, she could see her reaching to her mother as the woman had took her and left her outside and returning into the house to find her father. After that, the mother was never seen again.

The memory made Ally feel a little upset, but not so much. Heatblast noticed this and scooped her in his arms and hugged her. "What's wrong? Have I upset you?"

"No. I was remembering the day when I also lost my family. My father died; but, my mom wasn't found. All I can remember is her leaving me outside and running back into the house while it was still ablaze. Sometimes, I wonder if she is still alive and why she hasn't found me." Ally then looked up and whimpered. "Do you think that she is still alive?"

Heatblast was uncertain about how to answer that, but he didn't want her to be so sad. So, he sat himself on his bed with Ally still in his arms as he answered her. "Ally, there are times when I feel like my parents are still alive and are out there somewhere, looking for me. And I truly understand how you feel about the both of us; losing our birth parents and all." Heatblast was silent for a few seconds before he suddenly grabbed Ally and flung himself on his back on the bed, playfully squeezing and hugging Ally and making her giggle. "But, that doesn't mean we should be upset. They might still be out there, and we should always believe in the best and have hope that they will be there for us, whether they are alive or not." He then reached down to her stomach and began tickling her. "So, no more sad faces!"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No! Heatblast, sta-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hap!" Ally laughed as she tried to get away.

"No more sad faces!" Heatblast teased as he tickled her some more, literally jiggling her soft belly and the little human wildly laughed as happy tears streamed down her face. Ally screamed wildly in hysterical laughter and squirmed much harder than before.

"OKAY! OKAY! NO MORE SAD FACES!" she screamed and to her relief Heatblast stopped and turned her over so he could rub her back and help her regain her strength. "Awe, man!"

"Easy there, little sis. Take your time." Heatblast cooed as his warm hand massaged her back soothingly. Ally finally managed to breathe normally again and Heatblast let her up. "Hey, how about we head back with the others?" he asked.

"Alright." Ally smiled and she joined the Pyronite and they left the room. _Maybe he is right,_ Ally thought to herself. _Maybe my mom is still alive and might find me sometime. But, I still don't understand why Heatblast and I have a similar past. Maybe it's just coincidence. Maybe, just maybe..._

* * *

Rachel Jocklin had just entered through the door with her groceries when she saw the two alien rescue teams in the living room, and they were paying attention to Mikey and a small Conductoid named Sparkle dancing to some music. Now, Sparkle was found by Rachel when she was kidnaped by a group called the Forever Knights; a group that terrorized all spices of aliens. She had found Sparkle when she was a mere baby, being used as a power source since she could conduct electricity. With the help of her friends and fiancé, Rachel was able to rescue Sparkle and the child was immediately taken in by the resident Conductoid, Feedback.

The lively 4-year-old alien was being taught how to dance to the song Fancy, and Mikey was teaching her a few moves. Now, it would have been very strange for a kid like Mikey to be teaching a female alien how to do a female-oriented dance, but he had a couple of sisters who had enjoyed dancing and since his family did not have much money-but were not considered poor- Mikey decided to take the role of choreographer for his sisters. "That's it, Sparkle. Now, when the chorus starts singing 'I'm so fancy,' hip swish three times and swing place your hands on your hips at the 'You already know,' part."

"Okay, Mikey." Sparkle answered and did what he told her. She swished her hips along with Mikey and the song finally ended, and the aliens on the couch clapped and applauded. "Thank you." Sparkle bowed.

As Rachel watched the little alien girl accept a hug from Mikey, she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss on her cheek. She turned and smiled at seeing that it was Rook Blonko; a Revonnahgander who was a member of the Plumbers, and was also engaged to Rachel. "Hello to you too, Rook." Rachel grinned as she turned and kissed him. "I didn't expect you to be home at this moment. Did they let you go early again?"

"Yes, I was. We have finished up a mission to apprehend some delinquents that had stolen some high tech weapons down in Undertown."

"You did this all on your own?"

"As usual, my partner, Ben Tennyson, assisted me in apprehending them." Rook answered. Rachel chuckled as she and her husband-to-be kissed each other, none of them knowing that Ally was coming down the stairs and she stopped and gagged.

"Ew! Can't you two get a room?" she covered her eyes and turned away.

Rook and Rachel broke their kiss and saw who it was and laughed. "We try to, Ally. Believe me, we try." Rachel laughed as she held her arms out to the child, and Ally jumped from the stairs and was caught by Rachel. "So, how is my most favorite cousin's last day of school?"

"Great! I got the award for Gold Star Student of the School Year." Ally began as she pointed to her tiara on a counter table before she resumed. "But, Bud chased after us again and with a bat this time."

"A bat?" Rachel asked. She had even considered the thought of Bud using a weapon to harm Ally.

"Yep." Mikey answered as he came on over. "But, we contacted our rescue teams and they chased him away. We then had a race and I won."

"That is good, Mikey. I am glad that you two are alright." Rook answered as he ruffled Mikey's hair.

"We are all glad that they are safe," Heatblast spoke as he came down the stairs and took Ally into his arms, hugging her with affection. "...These kids mean the world to us, and we would';t let anything bad happen to them."

"Here, here." cheered Swampfire and the others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I would't let anything happen to my little Ally." Four Arms smiled as he sat up to stretch, the cramp in his leg now gone.

"I'm not that little, Four Arms. I'm 11-years-old, going on 12 in one month. So, I'm not little anymore." Ally countered playfully and some _'Ohhhhs' _were heard.

Big Chill even snickered. "She does have point there, big fella." Four Arms only shocked his head and chuckled.

"Oh yeah. But then I am about 12 feet tall, and your roughly about 4 1/2 feet tall."

"Too bad your ego is about the same height." Ally answered.

That pretty much settled it; when ever Ally and Four Arms bickered in a playful manner it usually mean that they were about to wrestle, and the Tetramand scoffed as he took his stance. "Oh, that's it! Let's go!" With that, Ally leapt from Heatblasts arms and she charged at her big buddy and everyone watched, some cheering for Four Arms while the rest cheered on for Ally.

Ally was already in a head lock and getting herself a big noogie from Four Arms when she squirmed out and playfully growled at him and pounced on him. Ally didn't always wrestled with Four Arms; she would often have matches between Rath, Diamond Head, Feedback, Humungousaur, and Heatblast. With having play fight with her friends she had learned some tricks from each one.

Seeing Ally growl and pounce on Four Arms, Rath shook his head and laughed. "Rath taught her that move. Works every time."

"Oh, does it?" Four Arms countered as he took hold of the girls legs and held her upside down.

"Hey! Let me down! Four Arms!" Ally laughed heartily as she squirmed to free herself,managing to do so and tackled the big red alien again, and they were soon rolling about on the floor, trying to see who would be on top of the other. Four Arms got on top of Ally and held her down on her stomach, being careful not to hurt her.

"So, give up yet?" he taunted.

"Nope! You forgot that this girl has a secret weapon." Ally giggled and she started to shake her head side to side, making her long black hair fly all about, slapping at Four Arms face and he backed away because the hair almost got into his eyes. With his weight off of her, Ally got up and got on top of him and pulled one of his arms over his back. "Now, do you give up? she taunted back.

Four Arms was quick to call a surrender because he was getting worn out form the hyper child. Ally let go of his arm and stood up looking very proud and triumphant over her victory. "Haha! Once again, I, Ally Drewood, have won the battle between Human and Tetramand!"

Just then, four red arms grasped her and pinned her to the floor. "Have you, now? I think you have under estimated this Tetramand." Four Arms chuckled darkly. "I usually have back up when ever I fight. Guys? Care to help?" he turned to the others, and they all snickered playfully. Feedback, Big Chill, Rath, and Heatblast all gathered around the trapped girl and took their positions. Ally was desperately trying to get away, for she knew what was to happen next.

Rahcel, Rook, Mikey, and Sparkle all smiled as they heard Ally scream in wild laughter as all five aliens began to tickle the little girl silly; with Rath and Big Chill tickling her feet, Four Arms and Feedback taking care of her sides and stomach, while Heatblast took the job of giving Ally's armpits the biggest tickle torture ever. "AAAHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Should we intervene?" Rook asked, but Rachel shocked her head and said that Ally would be alright for another few minutes. After a few minutes the tickle torture was finally put to a stop and the aliens helped the girl to her feet. Ally felt absolutely worn out and out of breath from the tickle attack, but she was still smiling as she sat back down on the couch and flopped down face first onto the cushions.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad, Ally." Feedback tittered as he ruffled her head.

"No, it wasn't. But, boy was that a lot of tickles!" Ally gasped as she laid on her back, but then she was lifted into Four Arms arms as he gave her a big hug. "Hey! You're squishing me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, kiddo. And you know what? You're still a good fighter in my book." Four Arms commented as he felt Ally hug his neck.

Just then, a series of honks form outside were heard and Mikey looked out the window. It was Ally's parents. "Harriet and David warning!" Mikey cried out. Now, the warning was a warning that would often be issued to all the aliens in the mansion to take cover and hide due to the fact that Ally's adopted parents had no idea of their existence. So, when Mikey shouted out the warning, every alien from every floor quickly stopped what they were doing and ran to their hiding places; either in a closet, under a bed, or even up on the ceiling or in the attic.

However, some aliens had to be a little creative in hiding; Big Chill took his place on the couch and covered himself with his wings to look like a rolled up blanket, and Rath laid himself not he floor in the dinning room to look like a tiger skinned rug. Those tactics would work, but Rook had to be the most creative of all, because he had a human I.D mask he could quickly slip on and Rachel would have a supply of human clothing for him in the closet for him to slip on.

"Hurry, their coming!" Ally urged as she and Mikey got out a checker board and laid it on a table to look as if they were in the middle of a game, while Rachel applied the mask onto Rook. She was about to sit down and pretend to read when Rook tapped her shoulder and pointed to his face. The mask was on backwards!

"Oh, sorry!" Rachel apologized and quickly re-adjusted the mask until it was in the right placement.

"Thank you." Rook thanked as he took out a book and began reading, and at that instant the doors opened and a man and woman stepped in. It was David and Harriet Drewood.

"Hello, Rachel." Harriet greeted and Rachels at up and walked over to hug her aunt and uncle. "How was Ally? I heard she was chased after Bud again."

"She is alright, Aunt Harriet. She's in the living room as of now." Rachel answered and led them to the living room where Rook was by the couch still reading until he placed his book down and greeted the parents.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Drewood."

Harriet returned the greeting as did David. Rachel gestured to two chairs for them to sit in as she sat down by Rook, being careful not to sit on Big Chill since he was right there. David cleared his throat. "So, we heard that Bud was after Ally once again, and that her friends helped her get away from him again."

"Yes, they were about at the time when Ally and Mikey were in trouble. I suppose it was a case of being at the right place as the right time." Rook commented.

"Yeah, that certainly seems to happen a lot with Ally; your roommates saving Ally from getting hurt." Harriet answered, but then thought about the subject before she continued. "Say, where are these roommates of yours? The last time we saw them was from last Halloween."

Rachel stepped in and said that they were out on their jobs; just what those jobs were were randomly selected by Rachel and Rook so as to not reveal their secret. As the adults talked with Rachel and Rook, Ally spotted Grey Matter by the fire place and held her hand to her mouth so she wouldn't gasp loudly. He hadn't found a bidding place!

Ally quickly looked about and spotted a flower vase and pointed it to Grey Matter, being careful to not bring attention to her and the tiny alien. Grey Matter nodded, waited for the right moment, and ran quickly to the flower vase and hopped inside, and as he did Ally quickly sat by the vase to hide the alien as Harriet turned to Ally.

"So, Ally, we have just heard that you have gotten the award for Gold Star Student of the School Year. Since your father and I have just gotten our pay checks, would you like to celebrate with dinner at Timothy's Steak House?" the woman asked.

Ally's face brightened, and her taste buds seemed to tingle with anticipation; she loved going over to Timothy's Steak House. She would go over their with her parents on special occasions, but rarely due to how expensive the place was. This was one of those special occasions. "Sure! I've been longing for some Filet Mignon all month!" Ally exclaimed.

"Perfect. Well, before ewe get ready we have to take Mikey home, remember?" David reminded Ally and she and Mikey immediately started to pack up. They were ready in about 10 minutes flat, and after saying goodbye to Rachel and Rook the family left the mansion and their car drove away.

"Okay, guys. Come on out!" Rachel called, and all the aliens came out of hiding. Heatblast, after pulling himself out of the chimney, came right on over and spoke to Rachel.

"So, when do you think it will be time? For Ally to tell her parents about us, I mean." Heatblast said.

"Yeah, we can't remain in hiding forever." Rath mentioned as he got off from the floor, stretching his back after lying flat on the floor for a while.

"We can't rush Ally, guys. Besides, she said that she didn't want her parents to freak out if she told them right away." Rachel then looked out the window. "She wants to give them time before she feels like they are ready."

"She has had two years to give them time." Rook reminded Rachel and she sighed as she hugged him.

"I know, dear. If she doesn't feel comfortable telling them about all of you, I will admit it to them...only if Ally tells me to." Rachel was quiet for a long while as she stared out the window; her friends were right. Ally had been keeping the secret for too long, and that it would have to time to tell the secret sooner or later.

* * *

After dropping off Mikey at his house, the Drewood family finally came home. Ally was quick to enter the house after ruer adopted father unlocked the door, and was instantly greeted by an adorable Cavachon named Snickers. Snickers had become a new member to the family after getting adopted and was a present to Ally. Ally adored her little furry friend, and they were inseparable.

The little lap dog barked and yipped happily as it leapt up to the girl and Ally laughed. "Hello, Snickers. Hi, girl. Did you miss me?" Ally cooed as she bent down so that Snickers would lick her cheeks and nose, the tongue slightly tickling her.

"Okay, Ally. Put your things away in your room and get ready. I have booked our table for 6:00 tonight." David said.

"Okay, Dad. Come on, Snickers." Ally called to Snickers and they went up the stairs and went into her bedroom. Ally set her back pack onto the bed and took out her folders, books, and her pencil box out and laid them over to the side neatly before she went over to her closet to choose a suitable dress. "Hmm, which do you think would be perfect for tonight, Snickers?" Ally asked her dog as she held up two dresses for the Cavachon to see. The little dog pointed with a paw to the dressing her right hand; a blue and white summer dress with small flower like accessories along the collar. "I like this one. You have an eye for fashion." Ally smiled as she went to change in the closet. After she changed she came out and sat down to put on her shoes, but saw that her other shoe was missing.

"Huh? Now where did..." Snickers gently pawed at the childs leg and she looked to see that the canine had it in her mouth. "Thank you, Snickers." As the little girl put on her socks, she started to think about her parents and the aliens. She really didn't want to keep her friends a secret from her parents forever, but she did remember that her parents didn't believe in aliens and would think she was being silly. She then sighed as she spoke with Snickers. "I don't know what I should do, Snickers. I know that they should know about Rachel's secret; about my secret. But, I'm worried that they won't understand, that they might be afraid and angry at the same time. They might take me away from my friends." Ally went on, but then she felt her dog leap onto the bed and heard Snickers whine and felt her tiny, warm tongue lick her nose. Ally couldn't help but smile at this and chuckled.

"Thank you, Snickers. At least you understand what I'm going through."

* * *

The restaurant of Timothy's Steak House was one of the few places in Staybrook where everyone could go and enjoy a fine New York Strip or sample some fine imported wine from Europe, and the atmosphere had a very warm feel to the interior; dark red wallpaper, potted plants and flowers from Italy, and clay statues of cherubs and angels were stationed to the front of the waiting room to the back party room.

David, Harriet, and Ally were seated outside of the restaurant, the one nearest to a water fountain, and were just finishing up their orders when Harriet struck up a conversation with David, mostly with adult stuff that would bore a child of Ally's age to tears. However, their conversation was long enough for her to encourage herself in her mind that it was now time for her to tell her parents about her alien friends.

Taking a deep breath, Ally spoke. "Uh, Mom? Dad?"

"What is it, sweetie?" asked Harriet.

"Well, I have something to tell you...about Rachel..." She was about to spill the beans when David interrupted.

"Hey, Ally, forgive me for interrupting, but I have some concerns about the fact that you're spending a lot of time with your cousin and you don't have that many friends your age, with the exception of Mikey, Sally and Peter," said her father. "You spend almost all your time, say about 90% with Rachel and only 10% with others and while it's wonderful that you hang out with your cousin, don't you think you should also spend some more time getting to know more kids your age?"

Ally was a bit surprised, but she realized her dad was kind of right. She did spend a lot of time at the Mansion, but maybe she could do things with kids her age while still hanging out at the Mansion. "Yes," she said, although a bit unsure.

Harriet noticed her daughter was a little unsure. "I've been hearing about that wonderful youth group here called Staybrook's Helpers and they do a lot for the community like community service, other social activities, and even benefit concerts to raise money for good causes," she said. "How about this? You give it a try for a few days and if you don't like it, we can try something else."

That sounded good to Ally, although she was a little worried about what she'd tell all her friends at the Mansion, but then she remembered that Mikey or Sally, another member of the Jocklin family who had recently moved over to Staybrook to live with her Aunt and Uncle because her parents weren't taking good care of her, might be able to tell Rachel and that maybe she and the other aliens would understand.

"Well, since we got that out of the way, what was it that you were about to say, Ally?" Harriet asked.

Oh boy. It was time. Already, Ally could feel her heart pulsing faster than assault rifle. "I was about to say...Uh..." Suddenly, Ally caught sight of a waiter bringing their food over. "Our food is here! Yeah, that's what I was about to say."

"What does food have to do with Rachel?" David chuckled.

"Uh, nothing. Hunger does make one think of other things." Ally smiled as her plate was laid before her. A hot Fillet Mignon cooked to perfection with a side of Ribollita **(a tuscan soup with cannelloni beans, cabbage, carrots, onions, bread and olive oil)**.

_Darn it, _thought Ally. _I blew it! I should have told them the secret right then and there. I have to be brave and come clean, but will they understand? Is that why I didn't tell the truth? _Her thoughts were all that she could hear from her parents conversation as they ate their meal, and Ally figured that she would need more time to think about her chance to tell about her secret...But when?

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Whew! I just can't keep dishing these chapters out! However, I am not going to give up on doing this story. Who is Peter you might ask? Well, I am going to introduce my new Ben 10 OC in a new short story, and you will have the chance to meet him and get to know him by then. Until then, a big thank you to GoldGuardian2418 for aiding me, and remember to leave a comment. Sparkling Lover out.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Now that we got the good characters out of the way for the moment, let us get to the villains of the story, and one of them is a brand new OC of mine. Hanko Narazu, the mutant henchmen and Vulcan belong to me.)**

* * *

**Villains Visions of Vile Tyranny**

* * *

As Ally was busy eating her dinner, a very different event was occurring out in the forests far off from the city of Staybrook. Far off in the distant forests an unknown aircraft swiftly and stealthily flew into Earth's atmosphere, and with an invisible shield coating the aircraft, it had landed into a clear patch of fields of the forest undetected.

The ships main doors then slid open, and a walking platform slid out form underneath, allowing the occupants to exit out.

Stepping out into the cool night air and smelling the air, a smile of sly, grim and evil intent spread across the face of the first occupant. A tall, muscular Revonnahgander with long, black hair with toxic purple highlights named Hanko Narazu. While all Revonahganders had a strict view of discipline and tradition, Hanko Narazu was the exact opposite. From childhood he was a scoundrel to his home planet; using contractions, stealing, lying and all other things that would make even an elder Revonahgander scowl in utter discomfort or hate. While he was a problem child from the beginnings, he soon become a much hated criminal on his native home planet. In all matters of understanding why he was considered an outsider was all do to the moment that he was present as an infant to his uncle: Master Kundo. However, his uncle saw that Hanko was rather small and weak at birth and refused to have him as his pupil. This in return made Hanko angry and jealous that his own uncle would not approve to him.

When he managed to escape his home world, he had settled amongst another nearby planet. For only a few months he lived in seclusion, living in a life of a thief, stealing food to keep him alive. He still retained his rebellious nature and was always about when ever there was a fight, but eventually his behavior and actions caused him to be arrested by the Plumbers, and was put into a holding cell at a location occupied by the Plumbers.

"What a dump," said one of the other passengers of the aircraft, stepping out into the moonlight with another companion. Now, the aliens, including Hanko, were not of what their kind had ever seen before. They were mutated; aliens that were given the genes of other alien species to enhance themselves. This enhancement did leave a physical side effect. The bodies, in response to the mutation, evolved to cope with the new mutations, making the aliens look very different form their original species. For example, Hanko was given the genes of a Kineceleran and a Appoplexion; the genes in return gave Hanko longer, leaner legs, a strong tail, and a long, sharp retractable claw on each wrist.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Muk," answered one alien in response to his friend, Jugo. Muk and Jugo were originally Opticoids, but were given the genes of Flourana and Vladat's to further enhance them.

"Don't get use to this dirt ball too soon, boys. Vulcan gave us an order; and what he wants he gets." Hanko told is cohorts as he led them down into the woods.

"What exactly does Vulcan want on here anyways?" Muk asked, since he was the newest recruit and didn't knew much.

"Vulcan wants us to go and find a suitable location where he and the rest of us can settle in. Someplace that has little to no human activity, especially Plumber activity. The last thing that I want is to be put back in a cell, and t will be my claws you will have to deal with if I get out." Hanko growled at Muk. Of all of the mutants in Vulcan's army, why did he have to be settled with these two excuses for living things, he thought to himself.. After seeing that his two sidekicks (More like annoying sissy's to him), took his threat under consideration, Hanko then set out to search for a lab that Vulcan and his army could use not only for a base but to also set up an invention that would help Vulcan in his conquest. Hanko sliced at the shrubbery and branches almost like he had a machete; each slice and slash from his claw was precise and deadly. It wasn't long before he spotted something in the distance and headed for it with Muk and Jugo behind him.

It was a lab, and it was abandoned. Just what Vulcan wanted. "Perfect," said Hanko. "It's on the outskirts of this forest and away from humans." He then saw something that caught his eye and he went up to some covered machine and pulled away the sheet covering it, grinning when he saw it was a computer with the Plumber's symbol on it. "And even better, its an abandoned Plumber base," he chuckled evilly. "Vulcan's going to love this."

Jugo and Muk didn't share the same thought as their leader. "I hate this forest," said Jugo. "It's too crowded with all these twigs and pine cones."

"And these leaves are too green," said Muk. "And these stupid pine needles are sticking to me, and the white and colorful stuff that attract those buzzy bugs make me...Ah...ah...ah...ATCHOO!"

"Gesundheit," Jugo excused, while at the same time wiping off some mucous that was sneezed onto him.

What they didn't know was that their endless complaining had caught the attention of three alien Plumbers. Whampire, Frankenstrike, and Blitzwolfer were patrolling the forest and had heard the complaints and were now shocked to see three aliens that looked like Dr. Animo's experiments gone completely wrong. "Who do you suppose are they?" Blitzwofler asked in a whisper, and also added as he took a closer look: ", and _**what**_ are they?"

I do not know, but I don't like the looks of them," Whampire whispered in reply. Suddenly, Frankenstrike accidentally shifted his arm out to his side and caused a branch to creak. The sudden creaking came to Hanko's ears and he turned and saw them.

"You idiots! You brought attention to our hideout!" he snarled at his sidekicks. "Take them out! Charge!"

Seeing the three aliens charge, Whampire jumped up. "Get them!" he three aliens fought the monster aliens hard, but the battle was proving very difficult. Whampire decided to try mind-controlling Hanko and spat a corruptura at him, but to his shock, Hanko unsheathed a pair of sharp claws and sliced the corruptura before it hit him. "Too slow, Dracula,' Hanko taunted with a fiendish, toothy grin. Whampire tired it again, but Hanko slice corruptura after corrupturaa after another. The mutated Revonnahgander was simply too quick to spot which direction the corrutura was flying to and was also much to quick to slice it in half with his sharp claws. "That's it, I had it," Hanko then charged at the Vampire-alien, pinning him on the ground.

"Unhand me, you fiend!" Whampre snarled and hissed, baring his fangs as well. Hanko only shocked his head and taunted.

"Don't waste your breathe, old timer. And spare me the complements. I have been called worser names," Hanko then placed a claw onto his adversary. "And my enemies have suffered worser injuries."

Whampire felt a sharp pain as the sharp claw cut into his chest and he roared in pain. Frankenstrike and Blitzwolfer were horrified and put more effort in their attacks, hoping to drive the monsters back so they could help Whampire, who had fallen to one knee but was standing back up shakily to fight.

The fight was turning into a cage fight gone wrong until a small ship that had been hiding above them zoomed over and shot out a beam of light. It was a transport beam that beamed Hanko, Jugo, and Muk up into it before taking off faster than the speed of light.

Frankenstrike helped Whampire up to his feet and the Vladat saw that his friends were also injured. "Where did those three come from?" he asked.

"And why were they trespassing on that lab?" asked Blitzwolfer.

"They looked like something form Dr. Animo's lab, only on a higher scale," said Frankenstrike.

"They're not from him," said Whampire. "Their energy was much more evil than him."

Blitzwolfer groaned as his leg hurt from the wounds he had on it. "We better get back and warn Rachel and the Plumbers," he said. "I've got a bad feeling they'll be back."

They soon made it to the Mansion where Rachel took one look at them and immediately got them to the medical ward, calling Sasha in and the younger girl came in, gasping in horror at seeing her love and her best friends injured.

"What happened to you guys?" Rachel asked as she got out the medical supplies and she and Sasha began treating the awful wounds.

Whampire took a deep breath as he tried to sit up, but Rachel gently pushed him back down and he sighed. "There were three aliens," he said. "But we've never seen such like them. They seemed to be aliens that had different parts of other alien species."

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked as she bandaged Blitzwolfer's leg.

Whampire was quiet a moment. "There was a Revonnahgander, with long black hair with purple highlights. But he was very different. He hardly looked like a Revonnahgander. Not only that, he acted very hostile."

Rook's face took on an expression of distaste. "I know who you ran into," he said. "His name is Hanko. I knew him when he was younger and he was a bully. Everyone, including myself, had been harassed by Hanko. Hanko managed to leave our home planet of Revonnah, but became an outlaw on a neighboring planet and was arrested by the Plumbers, who kept him in custody for some time."

"But if he's here on Earth, that means he escaped," said Frankenstrike. "How did he escape?"

Rook looked down. "The prison where Hanko was held at was somehow destroyed and all the prisoners escaped and to this day, none were ever found. Not only that, one of the Plumber's main ships was stolen too. We later learned that the destruction of the prison was planned out by one of the prisoners, but we never learned their identity."

Rachel saw how her fiancée was stressed about this and placed a hand on his face, cupping his cheek and giving him a gentle kiss on the mouth, which helped Rook a little bit. She then stepped back. "We should contact the Plumbers then and alert them that Hanko is here on Earth and was recently seen," she said.

The others agreed, but Rook was confused as he pondered what Whampire had said about Hanko hardly looking like a Revonnahgander. Why was that? He wondered.

Meanwhile, the ship that had rescued Hanko, Jugo, and Muk returned to a large, red ship and the crew on there took the three aliens to the main control room where their leader and commander, Vulcan. "Hanko," the villain spoke. "I have given you orders to locate a research facility abandoned by the Plumbers and that would be clear from human contact. Have you carried out my command and located one?"

Hanko stepped forward. "Commander Vulcan, we did find a lab, but in the process, we were interrupted by three other aliens. I don't know who they were, but they were wearing Plumber ID's," he said.  
The mutated Pryonite emitted a much intense flame around his body, instantly alerting the three aliens that he was not pleased. You were suppose to remain undiscovered."

"Yes, I know, commander,"

"Since you were spotted the ones who saw you could be informing the Plumbers as of now," He then became quiet as he then noticed that Hanko's clothing had small traces of blood and a faint grin appeared on the side of his lips. "Unless you have taken their lives. The blood upon your attire, is that from the ones who saw you and your group?"

"I wounded one of them, but I could have finished hiim off had not one of the recon ships suddenly arrive to take us back here. It would have been a great thrill to see more blood out of them, it really would." Hanko answered.

"Yes, the need for destroying the ones in your path is always a priority, Hanko," Vulcan said as he held a hand outré and made a small figure out of flame, letting it move about freely in the palm of his hand. "Everything in this vast galaxy of ours is bound to be the ones who will try and put and end to the crusades of conquest. They believe that our views and ideas of the perfect world is wrong and immoral..." Suddenly, Vulcan used another hand to make an even more menacing figure; one larger and fiercer than the simple figure, and manipulated it to attack and destroy the other figure of flame. "But, we are the ones who will have the final say to the ones who deny the fate of the universe, and seeing those who are of opposing thoughts perish at your finger tips is more desirable than any force of any world."

As this was going on, Jugo and Muk were conversing quietly, feeling a little bit creeped out about how both Hanko and Vulcan approved of such violence and killings. To them it was kind of sick. "You know, I don't think we chose right to side with a big loud mouth maniac like Vulcan," said Jugo.  
"Yeah, he's stuck a creep," said Muk. "And he's insane. Killing people? No thanks." But they should have known better than to say such in front of their commander, who might have been a mutant, but had very good ears and had heard everything they said in quiet volume. Muk and Jugo then saw a dark shadow over them and looked up and felt great fear as Vulcan stared down at them with blazing eyes.

"What…did…you…say?" he growled menacingly at them.

"No-N-Nothing, sir, We were-" Jugo tried to apologize and Muk was already shaking with fear as he coward behind his friend, but Vulcan roared at them.

"SILENCE! You two are cowards, and are traitors to my quest of power!" he hissed at them angrily. Muk and Jugo tried to turn and run, but felt Vulcan's hands grasp their threats and were lifted up and were facing the enraged and evil face of the monster. "I have no room in my army for cowards or traitors, and the only punishment fitting for those who are useless to me is much more gruesome than being locked away for half a life in cell." he said ominously as the eyes started to spark and flash, as if it were building up something inside.

Hanko watched as his two cohorts, who he hadn't liked anyway, were burned to death as Vulcan shot fire lasers out of his eyes, incinerating the two in seconds, leaving nothing but dust beneath the mutated Pyronite's feet.  
After that, Vulcan turned to Hanko and saw the altered Revonnahgander's expression had not changed a bit at the murderous act. "Master Kundo was wrong in not letting you train under his wing. Such a being with a strong, unnerving mind being exposed to such grotesque acts in front of themselves is a true warrior in my view."

"Thank you, Commander," said Hanko, bowing before Vulcan before kneeling on one knee and placing his fist and claw on the ground. "I swear to you, Commander, my loyalty is to you alone and is undying to my dying breath."

Vulcan nodded, pleased at the alien's loyalty. "Very well," he said. "You are dismissed. My plans to conquer the galaxy will soon be underway."

Bowing again, Hanko left and Vulcan moved back to a room that held a large invention of his and was his pride and joy. The invention was very large with a large, pill-shaped capsule in the middle that was connected to a spinning mechanism, all of which was connected to a computer.

Vulcan looked at it with a smile and stroked it with a hand. "This invention has made me the perfect race," he said to himself as he remembered how it had converted all his men into what they were. The invention was a large machine that could transmit DNA samples of several alien species into living specimens. The combined DNA not only gave specimens new abilities, but also altered their appearances, making them mutants.

Vulcan drew himself away from his reminiscing as he remembered why he came to Earth. "The halfling," he said. The halfling he was talking about was an alien hybrid. "You have been in hiding for far too long," he said as he grinned evilly. "Soon I shall find you, and I will finally have the key to bringing this planet down to its knees. Soon there will be more planets, and I will then have the ability to control them all, and all of the universe will be mine!" His wicked laugh echoed loudly through the ship as it headed closer to its target: Earth.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Okay, I want to give my thanks to Goldguardian2418 for helping me out in this chapter a lot. I was so stuck on what should be written and GoldGuardian2418, like a true friend, was there and we got this chapter ready for you to read. Thank you, so much, GoldGuardian2418. As before, I will do my best to get the next chapter up, and hopefully it will be around in no time. Sparkling Lover out.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Holy Crud Buckets! I cannot believe I almost forgot about this story. I apologize to all who are fans of this for the incredibly long delay. It's just so hard to keep focus of things I want to get done these days, but I am really trying my hardest to do them. I had a little hard time with this one because I do want to focus on Rachel and her friends trying to locate Vulcan and stop him from invading Earth, while at the same time I need to focus on Ally and her friends.)**

* * *

**Tradition or Out of the Box?**

* * *

"Well, here we are, kiddo," David announced as he pulled the family car into the parking lot leading to a building that Staybrook's Helpers was being held. Two employees stood outside the doors with forums and small calendars as Ally and Mr. and Mrs. Drewood came out of the car and approached. Accepting the forum and calendar, the family went inside and found themselves in a small lobby where a young man was at the front desk, going through the computer and going over files, but had stopped when he saw sight of them and smiled and waved.

"Good Morning, folks, are you here to drop off?" he asked.

"Yes, we are. My daughter is Ally Drewood, and she is ready or her first day," Mrs. Drewood replied as Ally smiled and nodded her head to the young man. The man said that all of the kids were in the room down the left hall, and were gathered for a meeting to be held by the organization's director, and it would start in a few minutes.

"You can head on down and leave your book bag on the hangers inside, Ally," the man said.

"Okay. Thank you, sir," Ally politely thanked him as she left, but then came back to say goodbye to Harriet and David.

"At what time should we come by to pick her up?" David asked.

"Around 3, sir," the young man answered.

With that being said, Ally said goodbye again and left down the left hall to come arrive at two doors. There was a sign that said 'Staybrook's Helpers Meeting', and Ally opened the door. Inside was a huge room that might have once served as a reception hall for weddings or for staged productions, for there was a large stage at the far end, and several round tables were laid out with many kids sitting in them. It was loud from inside, and Ally had to cover her ears for a while before she became accustomed to the loud noises of yells, laughter and other such things. She could see some kids were chatting or sharing photos from their phones, while others were still walking around and finding a place to be seated.

"Rose! Over here!" shouted a African American boy, and Ally turned to see that it was none other than her friend Peter. He was seated with two of her other friends, Mikey and Sally. Ally was surprised and happy to see her friends and went on over, taking a seat that was left just for her.

"Hi, guys," she greeted them. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to be here." She then asked the three of her friends why they have decided to come to the meeting. Sally was the first to answer by telling Ally that she thought it would be fun to be with other children and make some new friends.

Mikey then answered after Sally had finished. "I was just hoping of making amends with some of the kids I might have picked on while I was with Bud and Chad. A grudge can really set a heavy weight on you, know?" The others nodded in understanding.

"I chose to come because my parents are on a business trip in Chicago and I had the choice of either going here or staying at my grandmother's house for the month." Peter began before he scratched his head in embarrassment. "To be honest, my grandma isn't into mechanics and inventing things; she say's it gives her a headache. So, I decided to give her a break and come here."

"But, who is watching you?" Ally asked.

"My uncle and aunt are," Peter answered.

Before the four could continue with their conversation, they heard someone gently tapping the microphone. "Attention, please. I wish to introduce at this time, Ophelia Kingston, the head of Staybrook's Helpers," he said.

The children began cheering as a woman wearing a black, English dress appeared. She appeared to be a 60 year old woman with signs of her age seen in the wrinkles of her face while her hair was styled in a pompadour fashion, and thin glasses over her eyes. She stepped up to the microphone and began her speech.

"Welcome, children of Staybrook," she began, her accent clearly distinctive. British. "I'm pleased you are all here and I am also happy that the town of Staybrook has come so far. Five years ago, Staybrook's foundlings were dismayed to see the town was in need of help and there was a lack of enrichment available for the citizens of our town. But, thanks to their belief that all wasn't lost and, thanks to my intellect, efficiency, dedication, dignity, and my background, I was chosen to be the president of this fine organization."

As the woman continued on with her little monologue, Ally noticed how Ophelia continued to place her hand on her chest. A subtle gesture that looked as if the woman herself was acting conceited and boasting. She listened as the woman now began to address that all the children at the tables they were seated in were made into teams that would be selected by her to go out into the community to preform activities. "However, the activities must stick to the code of the Staybrook's Helpers. Individuality and straying from the code will not be allowed," Ophelia concluded.

Ally was starting to become very concerned, but decided to keep quiet as the lady finally finished her speech and the children were shown to a series of rooms where they were told to reside in for the day until their parents came to pick them up.

* * *

Peter, Mikey and Sally were very excited for the fact that they were going to be a team. "This will be great!" Peter said happily.

"I've always wanted to be part of a team and do something for my town," said Sally.

They suddenly noticed Ally was being very quiet. "Ally, what's up?" Peter asked.

"Aren't you excited about all this?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I don't know," Ally answered honestly. "I'm unsure about Mrs. Kingston's rule. You know, about following the code?"

"It's probably just for our safety," said Peter. "Don't worry, Ally. Everything will be okay."

The young girl nodded. "Okay, I'll try not to let it bother me,". But she still continued to ponder it in her mind. Something wasn't quite right.

* * *

The next day, Ally tried to forget about her worries and focus on what Ophelia had in mind for them. To her group's happiness, they were picked to go to a senior center, where they were to make crochet mandalas for the center. This made Ally happy to do some crocheting, something her team noticed.

"You like crocheting, Ally?" Sally asked.

She nodded. "Mom taught me when I was really little," she said. "I found it pretty fun and relaxing."  
"Could you show us?" Mikey asked. "I've never done it before." He couldn't help but chuckle with slight humility.

Ally kindly did so and it wasn't long before they had made several mandalas and were ready to present them to the staff and occupants of the senior home and Ophelia. But while they received praise and gratitude from the staff and occupants, Ally noticed Ophelia was looking at them sternly and wondered why.

The reason Ophelia was looking stern was because she saw something she couldn't tolerate. Ally's mandala wasn't accurate to the rest. The young girl had given it more colors and made it bigger. She quickly snatched one from Ally's hand as she scoffed. "You didn't stick to the code!" She said sharply. "Now, make another one and make sure it looks like the mandalas the rest of your team has made!"

Stunned, Ally's friends looked at each other and decided they liked the way Ally did her mandala. "I think Mrs. Kingston needs a new set of eyes," Mikey whispered to Sally and Peter. "I think Ally did a great job on it."

Ophelia overheard them and scowled at them. "You may find it best to keep your words to yourself, young man, or I will call your parents to come get you early," she said sternly.

Embarrassed, Ally spent the next few attempts to make her mandala accurate, but Ophelia kept scolding her each time until she finally made a small mandala with a small amount of colors. She didn't like it at all, but since it was getting close for the children to go home, Ophelia accepted it and didn't say another word.

Ally hoped that incident would be a one-time thing, but she found she was wrong. Every week, whenever her team was sent out, she was scolded for not 'following the code' and Ophelia even went further to ridicule the girl in front of her team.

One day, she finally had enough of being persecuted and while her team and her were at a local animal shelter making chew toys for the dogs, she worked on it, being creative and proudly showed Ophelia that she had made the chew toy out of recycled material.

Apparently, Mrs. Kingston didn't like it, yet maintained her composure as she excused herself from the staff and led Ally to the was when they were outside and away from sight and hearing range that Ophelia finally lost it.

"Why are you being rebellious and making such ridiculous, ugly atrocities?" she snapped. "You're just humiliating yourself and me!"

Angry at the words being said, Ally stood up and snapped right back at Mrs. Kingston. "No, I'm not!" I am only being myself, creative, artistic, and thinking out of the box!"

"This is not the place or time for you to act like a rebel, and I will not tolerate any of this!" Ophelia said, brushing Ally's words away. "I'm trying to perfect the tradition this organization is portraying for the public. I will not have the city, or any other city in this blasted country, be reduced to hooligans who have nothing all day except watch the television and gorging themselves with potato chips and pizza, or texting and being lazy!"

Growing faintly annoyed about the insults, Ally stood her ground. "That has nothing to do with me and me being myself!" Ally said firmly.

"Be quiet!" Ophelia shouted at her. "You American's are nothing but uneducated, impolite, arrogant degenerates!"

"Stop it!" Ally screamed at her and would have done so again except she felt something in her chest, something very faint, but still very distinct. It felt like a dull beating and it was faintly painful, making her gasp and place her hand over the left part of her chest where her heart was.

Ophelia ignored this and looked angrily at the girl. "Because of your actions, you and your team are not allowed to participate in the concert," she said snippily.  
This shocked Ally so much that she couldn't find any words to argue with the biased woman and so remained silent.

* * *

Later that day, her parents took her to Mikey's house because they had an interview at a nearby university and so allowed Ally to stay at Mikey's house for the time being. The boy was quick to notice how quiet Ally was being. "Ally, what's wrong?" he asked. "What happened?"

She looked at him. "Mrs. Kingston said because I haven't been 'following the code', our team can't participate in the big concert," she said sadly.

"What?!" The boy asked in disbelief. "I can't believe it! She's not going to let us perform at the concert because you were being you?!"

"That's what she said," Ally said, sniffling a bit.

"That's not fair!" He said. "She's being stupid. Your ideas were great!"

"Thanks," she said softly.

Mikey now fell into deep thought. He didn't want to see the one girl that changed his heart feel upset and miss out on the concert. "There's got to be a way to perform with Ophelia noticing," he said. "We've got to perform."

Ally shook her head. "I'm all out of ideas, there is no way we can do it, no way I can." she said sadly.

The boy suddenly perked up. "I know!" he exclaimed. "Maybe if we can talk with another group and convince them to allow you, me, Peter, and Sally to pose as them, we can perform."

"I don't know," the young girl said in concern. "I don't want the other group to not perform. It just doesn't sound right."

"I'm sure they won't mind," said Mikey. "Since most of the groups are going to either act out a historical moment in song or recite a poem from a group of authors back in Staybrook's past. Maybe one of them might not want to do something that boring, not that I find some of it boring, mind you."

Seeing he had a point, she nodded. "Okay," she said. "As long as the other group doesn't mind."

* * *

The very next day, after the club, Ally gathered up her four friends and went over the plan with them, beginning to formulate the act they were going to perform. It wasn't going to be a historical number exactly, but it would be how Staybrook formed and became well known; with a little help with some modern music, and some artistic set designs and costumes.

Peter and Sally nodded. "I think that's a great idea," said the former. "But how can we get all of that done in about a week?"

Ally took out her watch, the very same one she used the day Bud had chased after her and Mikey on their last day of school. "We will, with a little help from my friends."

"Do you think they'll be game to help us?" Sally asked, also hopeful.

Ally nodded. "You bet," she said.

What she said proved right as, with the aid of some of the aliens who immediately agreed to help after hearing how poorly Mrs. Kingston had treated their friends, the four children worked on their act for the concert, letting their creativity flow as they created the costumes, sets, and props. Mikey suggested a dance segment to put in the act to which they all agreed on and now, with the concert in three days, their hard work and constant practicing paid off, as they were more than ready.

* * *

While this was going on, Rachel, Rook and the Plumbers were on a serious case, searching for Vulcan's ship and his army, but they had so far been unable to find any traces of the ship. "Either there's no ship, or someone's hiding something," said Rachel. "It makes no sense that we've searched everywhere, even gone to Undertown to ask the citizens about any rumors, and nothing has been found."

"That is unusual," said Rook. "However, there could be a possibility that some of the citizens are being forced to keep any valuable information from us."

"If that's true, then we're in big trouble," said Max Tennyson.

"What about that Argit?" Rachel asked. "He always knows something."

The others agreed, but their interview with the shifty alien gave them no answers and after telling him to alert them if he saw anything, the Plumbers left.  
Watching them leave, Argit smiled and turned to a dark corner where someone was watching and waiting. It was Hanko. "Well, they're easier to fool than a group of slugs," he said with a smirk. "Not that I'd be too surprised. Now, what have you got?"

"First off, I'll talk only if cash is involved. " Argit held his open hand out, expecting to be handed over money.

"In time, bub," said Hanko. "Vulcan pays informants that are true to their word and will keep these meetings a secret." He then unsheathed a claw and held it under Argit's chin. "And if the informant decides to run his mouth about these meetings, the result of the punishment will be very, very messy."

"I got a face of an honest alien, trust me," he said, gulping. Hanko then retracted his claw and awaited for the alien to speak. "First thing is this: There's a nearby town called Staybrook. It's the location of that so-called Halfling you were telling me about." The shifty alien left out that in truth, he didn't even know who the Halfling really was, even though he had encountered others who might have been considered Halflings, but decided to know in exchange for the large sum of money Hanko was carrying with him.

Hanko grinned. "Is this city even aware of the alien population?"

"Nope," said Argit. "They're totally clueless."

Nodding his head, Hanko tossed a big bag of currency to Argit. "Then you can have this," he said.

Argit greedily smiled in response and began pouring out the contents of the bag, pleased at the amount before he gathered it all back in the bag and headed away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanko departed from Undertown, keeping alert of the Plumbers as he made it to a secluded forest and activated a communicator on his wrist. This put him in contact with the ship. "Vulcan, it's Hanko," he said. "I've got a lead and a possible location of the one we're looking for."

"Excellent," Vulcan said. "And our informant was paid to keep silent?"

"Very handsomely, sir," said Hanko.

"Very good," said the evil mutant. "We are close. I can feel it." With that, he let out an evil laugh that resonated through his ship as he began the preparations for his goal.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here is the long awaited chapter I have been trying to get uploaded for such a long time but couldn't get it finished. Just a heads up, GoldGuardian2418 and I have decided to co-write the story together, to further help the progress or this story since it is taking me a lot longer to post them.)**


End file.
